The nearly constant use of myriad mobile electronic devices by consumers has long been ubiquitous in society, causing requiring many, if not most, consumers to seek means to be able to recharge and/or increase their mobile charge capacity for their mobile devices while away from their usual outlet-supplied chargers at home or office. The market for portable powerbanks has grown rapidly, as the cost and size has gone down. This in turn has led to a promotional-product opportunity.
However, by itself, a portable powerbank provides very limited effectiveness as a brand-promotion tool in terms of longevity and frequency of instilling brand impressions. If, for example, target consumers are given a small powerbank device that has a brand statically incorporated on the packaging and/or the device itself, many, if not most, of those consumers quickly forget about the source of the powerbank device (despite the static branding on the device) and merely concentrate on the charging utility of the device for their mobile devices.
What is needed is an improved portable powerbank device with enhanced capabilities to instill long-lasting and/or repeated brand impressions on a user.